Stupid Cupid!
by whitefairy
Summary: Yup, I'm back! And I'm here with a cute little Val day fic where it seems not everyone is happy to see Cupid! So Cale, Hoshi, Cait and Onyx have set out to stop him maing them go all loveydovy! But does Cupid have allies on the inside? Rating to be safe
1. Valetine: The Day of love?

Disclaimer: I own Ichigo, Ryou, Otogi and Zakuro. Twister91 owns about a million OCs of which it would take until Christmas to name! Ciro Neilli owneth the original Super Robot Monkey Team

A/N: woooooooooooooow I haven't written in ages! But I be back with a Valentine story for y'all! I hope my writing hasn't degraded whilst I was gone!

Chiro walked along the high street in his home-city Shugazoom, or should he say home-planet? It seemed that the entire planet was one great, big city. Anyway, he walked along the high street in his full battle outfit. Bystanders looked in silent awe as the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team strolled by with eyes narrowed in concentration, muscles tense and ready for action, ears perked for the slightest sound-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" came a cry and Chiro was suddenly face to flat stony face with the pavement. He sweat dropped slightly at the weight on his back pinning him down, keeping him in a permanent stare with the floor.

"Uh... hey... Jinmay" he struggled, attempting to speak around the concrete. He noticed the small sound of a chain jangling and guessed Jinmay had found the necklace he'd bought her "I take it... you liked... the Valentine gift?" Suddenly he found himself being hoisted upright and off his feet by a pair of strong arms and he looked around to see his robotic girlfriend, Jinmay, beaming madly at him.

"You bet!" she cried, hugging him extra tight and breaking a few ribs. Chiro clenched his teeth against the pain and managed a smile,

"I'm... glad. Uh... could you... let me go? You're... crushing me" suddenly he felt the arms release and gravity pulled him down hard. He rubbed his sore rear end then found a small box being held out at eye level with him. He blushed,

"F-for me?" he stuttered shyly, taking the box. Jinmay beamed and nodded.

Chiro felt his face warm up and pulled at his collar slightly; was it getting warmer all of a sudden? He shrugged it away before he tugged off the wrapping eagerly and saw there was a new robot toy inside. He went bug- eyed with amazement,

"Alright! Thanks, Jinmay you're the greatest!" he jumped for joy and hugged her tight. Jinmay smiled, blushing out of modesty, and hugged back. They stayed like that for quite some time until Chiro realised they were being watched. He pulled away fast, red as a cherry, and held her at arm's length,

"Hey, uh w-wanna go back to my place?" he asked nervously, looking at the stunned crowd around them. Jinmay hugged him again,

"Sure!" she chirped and they flew back towards the Robot.

"Gimme that box back, dammit!" roared an irate Scottish voice, followed by a crash. Another deeper voice seemed to laugh confidently then scream in fear soon followed by another crash. The Scottish voice growled low but stopped as another softer voice with a Japanese-accent spoke,

"Onyx, it's ok! I-I don't mind" the voice reasoned but the growling started up again.

"Well _I_ do! Now, gimme back that box, Otto!! Or you're a dead monkey!" hollered the Scottish voice. Obviously Otto either had a death wish or was just plain stupid and didn't comply as the growling continued and was soon followed by a series of crashes and thumps before there was a wail of fear and pain and a loud thud, like a body hitting the floor.

"...oh dear" came the soft voice and there was a sound like wings fluttering going from one side of the room to another. A door whooshed open, followed by a gasp then more growling.

"Onyx! What did you do to Otto?!" shrieked a female Scottish voice, soon accompanied by a snort.

"He deserved it!" shouted the other Scottish voice and soon the two voices were squabbling like angry birds before multiple crashes, thumps and thuds were heard.

Chiro and Jinmay stood outside the entrance to the Robot, both with large sweat drops on their heads.

"Uhhhh..." started Chiro then the crashing and voices went silent. Now he was worried, he looked at Jinmay from the corner of his eyes and could tell she was scared too, "sh-shall we go in?" he asked with a nervous grin. She looked at him with wide fearful eyes but neither got a choice when the door flew open with a black and white dust-cloud exploding out into the Park. Both watched as the two black and white monkeys fought viciously when a small white monkey flew out, wings buzzing fast to keep her at eye level with Chiro, struggling to carry an unconscious and very beaten up green monkey by his arm. Jinmay carefully took Otto from the hovering monkey and looked over him.

"Uh... Ichigo...what did Otto take to make Onyx beat him up?" Chiro asked edging away as the fighting duo neared them, screaming and punching furiously. Ichigo hovered onto Chiro's shoulder, sighing heavily,

"He took a box, not sure what was in it. What ever it was it made Onyx panick when Otto tried to open it" she answered softly, landing lightly on the team leader's shoulder. She looked over and noticed the necklace around Jinmay's neck then the robot in Chiro's hands and smiled. "I see you two have had a nice time out" she looked at the pair still fighting and sighed heavily.

Chiro smiled encouragingly at her and patted her head,

"Hey don't worry Ichi, I'm sure when Onyx has calmed down he'll take you out somewhere great!" he said, jumping back suddenly as Jet came past. Ichi flapped her arms and wings madly to try and balance herself again but gravity took her down anyway and she landed in between Jet and Onyx, still in mid fight.

Everyone winced as Onyx's foot stood on Ichi's wing and Jet's fist connected with the smaller monkey's forehead. Time stopped for a second. A pregnant silence seemed to follow as everyone waited for what would happen next; but when it ended it was almost like an explosion as Ichigo fell backwards unconscious, Jet recoiled gasping in horror and Onyx jumped on Jet with renewed anger.

Everyone stared in astonishment but this fight was much more short-lived as Onyx soon punched Jet into the wall of the Robot, causing some angry squawks from Gibson, whose lab happened to be in that particular region of the Robot. He soon stopped complaining when he saw the look on Onyx's face though. Jinmay handed Otto to Chiro then picked up Ichigo and they headed through the corridor into the Robot's main room.

Chiro looked around at the chaos from Onyx's fight with Otto and sighed heavily, he saw Antauri walk in and double-take at the mess and the two unconscious monkeys. He seemed speechless so Chiro gave him a sympathetic look before leading Jinmay towards the medical room.

"ONYX!!!" they heard soon after, making the Robot shake slightly with its force, followed by Antauri angrily berating Onyx for carelessness and being slobbish and childish and demanding he tidy up the Robot straight away. After this there was another loud thump as Ant was punched into a wall by an obviously still angry Onyx.

Chiro felt a headache coming on,

'And today is meant to be a day of love' he mused mournfully.

Yaaaaaaay immensely short chapteeeeeeerrrr!!! But oh well good things comes in small packages! So read and review and tell me whatcha think!


	2. Enter the Cupid

Disclaimer: I own none but Ichigo, Ryou, Otogi and Zakuro. Twister91 can give you a list of her OCs lol all the rest belong to Ciro Neilli

A/N: Wow! I was so surprised to get such a good response so quickly! I thought I might've lost my touch in the time I was away but you guys are so great you put up with it lol

Thank yous:

Netbug009: Don't worry you weren't harsh. It's nice to get criticism for a change! Lol Yes I should've prolly explained all their origins, but you see these characters have been added slowly over the course of all my SRMTHFG fics, which is about a year and half, and when I used to update with new stories frequently most people would've read my previous fics so they would know where they came from, and I really didn't want to repeat their origins in every story. Also, some of these characters aren't mine so it's not my place to tell you their origins. If you want to know where they all came from, please check out my and Twiser91's profiles or our stories. Thank you. I'm sorry it confused you though.

Layla Fairy: Thank you! I'll try and put more Chiro/Jinmay in throughout the fic.

Dragonqueenc: Um…. Thanks? I think…. Lol!

4Evermonkeyfan: Thanks! And I love to see Onyx go a day without fighting; I might save that idea for a one-shot story later! Hehe

Twister91: Awwwww don't grumble Onykins! Ichi will make it all better! Mwahahaha

Monkyluvr: I'm glad you think so! And thanks for the review on my first story too!

Chiro knocked gently on the med bay door

"Come in" answered a soft Scottish voice and Chiro complied with Jinmay in tow. They smiled at the green and white striped monkey who gasped at seeing both Otto and Ichigo unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing over now and doing a mandatory check of their vital signs. Chiro sighed heavily,

"Onyx happened" he replied, causing the monkey to jump in shock.

"Onyx?! He wouldn't hurt Ichigo, no matter how cranky he got!" cried Malachite in disbelief, quickly rechecking them in the wake of this information. Chiro sighed again and put Ichigo down on a bed, gesturing for Jinmay to do the same with Otto.

"He didn't mean to hit her, he was fighting Jet and she fell in between them" he clarified, making Malachite wince in empathy. He looked at Otto,

"And Dad?" he asked and Chiro just sighed. It was a well-known fact that Otto got on Onyx's nerves and that usually meant that he ended up in med bay most of the time for saying or doing something dumb, at least dumb from Onyx's point of view.

Malachite nodded sombrely and began bandaging any cuts and putting ointment on any bruises.

Chiro watched Malachite mindlessly for a second before turning to Jinmay,

"Sorry you had to see all this today" he said miserably. He'd been hoping to have a fun day with his girlfriend, going on a date; eating ice-cream, playing in gorilla suits and going to the arcade like they'd done once before. He certainly hadn't expected for her to see two team mates fighting, much less injuring others in the process, then have to help him take them to the med bay. He felt a calming hand stop his brooding and he looked up to see Jinmay smiling warmly back at him,

"It's ok" she said softly and Chiro felt his legs turn to jelly. She looped one arm through one of his and tugged him out of the med bay. "How 'bout we go get some ice-cream?" she suggested, tugging the blushing leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force out the door with her. He blushed even more at the suggestion and grinned,

"S-sure!" he said and they walked off arm-in-arm towards Shugazoom.

Malachite smiled at the happy couple that walked out and sighed in a lovesick way. He then realised he should be treating his fallen team mates and turned to look at their vital signs again. But as he turned he was confronted by a pair of huge blue eyes and jumped back in shock, revealing the eyes belonged to a small black and pink winged monkey. He relaxed then smiled at her,

"Zaki! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he chided playfully, kissing the monkey on the forehead. She grinned back mischievously and hugged him,

"Awwwww, but it's Valentine's Day!" she whined back, nuzzling him. "We should be spending it together" he smiled at the slight pout she made and held her close.

"I know, I know. But I'm also the team doctor! And when there's injured team mates to attend to, I have to attend to them" he reasoned, making Zaki pout more.

"I know... but can't you just let Gibson take over? Just for today? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaasse?" she begged, eyes shining hopefully. Malachite pretended to think about it and 'hmm'ed as he thought. He had, in fact, organised just that with Gibson about a week ago and he decided to keep it a secret from Zaki until the big day. He grinned as she gave him her puppy eye look and nuzzled him, he kissed her forehead.

"Well ok" he finally said and was hugged so hard he fell over. They both laughed until they heard someone come in and Malachite looked backwards to see an upside down picture of Gibson walking in and standing over them, eyebrow raised.

"I... won't ask" he concluded before looking up at Otto and Ichigo. "However, this I will ask about"

Malachite sighed and explained what had happened to them before asking if he could go. Gibson checked a few readouts on the injured team mates then nodded, hearing a whoop for joy followed by giggling and the door opening and closing. He smiled inwardly at their happy relationship before sighing sadly himself,

'If only I had someone I could be that happy with' he thought mournfully.

Onyx was mad. Not only cos he'd been lectured by Antauri and forced to clear up the mess in the main room, not only cos that halfwit Otto had nearly opened his precious box and not only cos he'd got into a fight with Jet the day he promised himself he wouldn't but also because he'd hit Ichi in the process of said fight and now he was feeling guilty. He growled to himself as he stormed through the corridors, only to be greeted by a smirk from Sprx.

"Don't start!" he yelled in the red monkey's face, causing the smirk to grow,

"I didn't say anything" he replied calmly, before being chucked out the nearest window. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" he cried before there was a small thump. Onyx grinned at the noise before continuing on his way.

He was almost to his room when the alert alarm sounded, eliciting a groan from him as he stomped back to the main room.

By the time he got there, he could see everyone gathered around the screen and Antauri briefing them on the situation.

"...and as you can see this creature is not harmful one and it is a annual occurrence for this being to appear here" he heard Antauri conclude. He glanced at the screen and saw a small winged person merrily firing heart-shaped arrows into people which disappeared into a shower of sparkles on contact with the person. He paled however when he saw that the person then ran to their partner or, if they didn't have one, to the nearest living thing and hugged them, becoming romantic and , as Onyx would put it, 'lovey-dovey'.

"Oh God..." he muttered "not Cupid" The triplets, Cale, Hoshi and Ryan, looked up at him in curiosity and Otogi, who had been dozing in the corner and not listening to Antauri, suddenly looked up at Onyx in fear.

"W-w-what did you say?" he asked, turning pale. Onyx looked at him, sharing the same feeling,

"It's Cupid. Take it you've run into him before?" questioned Onyx and Otogi nodded then shuddered,

"H-he made me fall for the bearded lady at the circus I was working at. I spent the whole of the next day hiding from her!" Otogi cried before pulling his legs up to his chest, Onyx gave the albino a quick sympathetic look before glaring at the screen.

"Um... what's a Cupid?" asked Ryan curiously, his sisters standing behind him looking curious too. Onyx sighed heavily like a long-battling warrior and looked down at them,

"It's a monster of the worst kind. It uses its arrows to take over your mind for the whole of Valentine's day and make you act all stupid and mushy over someone else!" he said darkly, causing the triplets to quake in fear.

"B-but Antauri said it was harmless!" whimpered Cale, holding onto her siblings in fear. Onyx snorted,

"He would, he's been brainwashed by Cupid already" he retorted. Hoshi looked sceptical,

"How can you tell?" she asked and Onyx pointed a small heart-shaped marking on Antauri's back.

"That mark shows where someone's been hit by one of Cupid's arrows" he explained and the triplets gasped en masse.

"S-shouldn't we stop it then?" asked Ryan, looking worried. Onyx snorted and turned into his human self, complete with battle armour and sword,

"That's what I'm gonna do!" he said.

Meanwhile, in the med bay Otto and Ichigo were starting to wake up.

"Urgggh... owww... my head hurts" complained Ichigo, holding her dented forehead and looking around. She saw Otto twitching in pain and flew over to his side, using her healing ability to ease his pain. He smiled gratefully,

"Thanks, Ichi!" he said chirpily, sitting up and doing some careful stretches to ease his body after laying on a hard med bay bed.

"No problem" she replied, equally as chirpy. "I better go find Onyx now, he might be worried" she smiled at Otto before flying out. She noticed the lack of noise and she guessed the team must be in the main room and that there must be a monster attacking the city.

'On today of all days!' she cried mentally in disbelief, 'how mean can you get?' She flew to the main room and was surprised to see everyone still standing around talking despite the screen showing Shugazoom, which normally meant there was a monster.

"Um... guys?" she asked tentatively, "why... are you standing in here? I-isn't there a monster attacking Shugazoom?"

Sprx snorted,

"Nope, in fact" and at this point he grinned at Nova, "I reckon this monster could do some good!" he was given a punch in the face by Nova at this comment.

"Get real Sprx, there's not enough magic in the world to make what you're thinking happen!" she snapped, sauntering off. Sprx sighed in a lovesick way, despite having a broken nose,

"Oh yeah, she wants me!" he cheered and was greeted by a chair flying into him.

Ichigo giggled at Nova and Sprx's bickering then spotted Onyx in the corner, talking quietly to the triplets and Otogi. She flew over,

"Hey hon-" she started but was cut off by Onyx standing up.

"Alright, you know what to do. Now get to it!" he ordered the group around him who quickly dispersed. Ichigo blinked,

"Uh... Ony?" she asked, making him turn around.

"Huh? Oh hey Ichi, feeling better?" he asked, before tying on his diamond-coated armoured breastplate.

"Uh... yes thank you. What was all that about?" she asked, helping him tie the armour into place.

"Just planning a strategy for attack" he said casually. Ichi looked surprised,

"Attack? Attack on what?!" she cried and when he pointed to the screen which now showed Cupid again, she gasped.

"What? No, Ony, you can't attack Cupid! Cupid is-" but her plea fell on deaf ears as Onyx walked out, sword in hand, and ran towards downtown Shugazoom. She floated in the doorway, looking sadly out at her battle-ready husband, "Onyx..."

Yaaaaaaay, second chapter done! And on Val Day itself! Woot! I hope you all like this one too! Also, if anyone new to my fics gets confused by all these nut balls I have in this fic and doesn't have the time to trawl through all mine and Twister91's fics please don't hesitate to e-mail me for a profile or at least a quick intro to them! Review please! Cos reviews make kitty happy!


End file.
